Choices are Complicated
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: The sequel to Life is Complicated Everyone thought he was gone for good, but Pacey has return. The only problem is that Pacey has a secrete. Will this secrete help unite the six friends or will it spit them apart? FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. A prologue

_**CHAPTER 3 **But you are_

"…I cannot deal with this right now. I have a Chem. test Friday that I need to study for, and ... our B&B is about to reach is climax, and there is prep for the S.A.T.s, and ... I am supposed to go to Worthington…. I can't be pregnant."

Joey could not believe all of this was happening. She felt as if the world was moving so fast but she standing still.

"But you are." Dr. Patterson declared.

_**CHAPTER 5** Urgent Dispute_

"You know what!" Joey buttons were pushed, "You want to know why I choose him over you. He might not get all A's Dawson but he's smart. He might not know what he wants to be but he is dedicated. He might not always share his feelings but he is kind and sweet. He cares about others before he cares about himself. He peruses me to fulfill my dreams. When I was with you Dawson, I felt like I am still a child! I felt like I was limited… And another reason why I choose him over you was that I love him!"

_**CHAPTER 6 **Now they know_

Pacey got comfortable and sat on the end of the hospital bed, "How are you?"

"Frightened." Joey labeled.

"Because of what happened." Pacey assumed.

"No. Because now everyone knows about me." She declared.

_**CHAPTER 8 **I still am_

"No. I'm going to speak my mind…" She walked over towards Joey, "Do you know how I feel when I found out that my younger sister, which I might add I am supposed to take of, is thirteen weeks into her pregnancy? Do you know I feel?"

"This isn't all about you Bessie... How do you think I felt when you slap my boyfriend last night?" Joey defended.

"You're not seeing that boy again. I forbid you!" Bessie prohibited.

"You forbid me… You know what… You cannot forbid me from anything. I make my own choices." Joey started to get upset.

"Yeah and let me add that you've done a great job so far, you got yourself pregnant!" Bessie would not give her sister a break.

"Bessie, you know that I don't want to be pregnant. Okay but morning after morning I wake up and guess what, **I still am**." Joey declared.

_**CHAPTER 9** Ever since I can remember_

Dawson tried not to yell but he could not help that his voice was in a raise tone, "Damn it, Joey I know the world is cruel. I know that life is not always fair. But the one thing…. _the one thing _I counted in this world was you, Joey. It was you! Why did you betray me?"

_**CHAPTER 12** Trust_

"Look Jen, I know we had our ups and downs in our friendships. Actually, I had ups and downs with all my friends, but the truth is that I don't have anyone else right now. Dawson hates me. Pacey is ignoring me. Bessie wants to get rid of me. The McPhees, well I don't know what problem Andie and Jack has with me, but I know that they don't exactly want to speak to me… Jen… I don't have anywhere to go…………. Please, Jen can I stay with you?" Joey expressed.

While thinking about it, Jen just looked at Joey. She looked so scared and alone. Jen thought about if she was in this situation and wondered if Joey would do the same thing for her. She then said, "No problem…" She knew Joey would do the same thing for her.

* * *

"Joey, I'm sure Grams is going to have her own set of rules, but I have a few of my own that you should hear." Jen declared. 

"Name them." Joey said.

"Actually I only have one… No more lies ever, okay? There will be nothing between us." Jen listed.

"Okay, promise. No secretes between us." Joey answered.

**Chapter 15 **_A Suprise from the Past_

For these past couple of weeks, Dawson had been tracking down Joey's father, Mike Potter. Dawson had informed Mr. Potter about Joey's situation. Dawson told him that his daughter needed help and her father, at time, was the only person who could help her.

"I love you so much!" Mr. Potter said.

"I love you too Daddy." Joey said

_**CHAPTER 18** Opinions and Judgment_

"Ms. Potter… If you put this baby up for adoption, it will mean that you will never see this baby again. Your baby will have another family, father, siblings and another mother that she or he will love. Your baby will have no idea who you are… Now, at this moment, you're probably thinking that this is too hard to listen to…. But the truth is Joey, if you want to, I will find your baby the best home so you won't have to worry about your child. You won't have to fear about the dangers your child might go through. You won't have to worry about if your baby has enough clothes, or food, or a nice home. You won't have to worry about that because it is my job to find the child the best home for her or him……. You won't have to worry about anything. But if you want all of this, you're going to have to start having some opinions for your choices…. Okay?… Can you do that Joey?"

_**CHAPTER 19 **Kids can't raise Kids_

"It is all for the best Pacey. You need to sign the contract." Mr. Potter asked in hypnosis way.

Pacey took a deep breath and read the print again, _I the father, rightfully give my biological child up for adoption. _Pacey stared at it long and clear. This was happening so fast, but a decision needed to be made now.

Pacey looked at Mr. Potter and said, "Do you have a pen?"

_**CHAPTER 21 **Influence_

"Joey, I love you." Dawson said.

Joey felt utterly happy when he said it. When he said those three words (most importantly love"), Joey felt that he truly meant it.

"I love you too." Joey responded.

Joey did not wait for him to make his move. It has been almost a year since Joey and Dawson were together. Joey leaned and passionately kissed Dawson on the lips.

_**CHAPTER 22** Mixed Feelings_

"I'm going to ask you plain out, do you want to keep the baby?" Mr. Witter asked.

"Yes." Pacey replied.

"Do think you can raise the baby so he or she can have a normal life?" Mr. Witter questioned.

"I can do my best." Pacey said sincerely.

"Then I think I can help you… Help you keep your baby." Mr. Witter initiated.

_**CHAPTER 26 **Past Problems, Future Developments_

Joey looked down at her stomach and then said tearfully, "Do you think this baby is a mistake?"

"What! God no!… See there you go again, everything I say, you assume the worse out of me… You know what was a mistake. It was a mistake the first time we kissed. It was a mistake that I ever thought I had a chance with Miss Perfect Joey Potter. It was a mistake that we know each other." Pacey confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Joey wondered.

"Joey did you know it has been exactly twenty-seven days since you last talked to me. I guess I didn't mean that much to you. Because after I agreed to put the baby up for adoption, you're still mad at me. Why are you still mad at me?" Pacey commenced.

"Why?" Joey repeated.

"That what I'm asking you? Why are you mad at me?" Pacey responded.

Pacey did not understand Joey's question so she elaborated, "No. Why did you agree with me? Why did you stop wanting to keep the baby?"

"Why does it matter now?" Pacey keeping quiet.

"No, Pacey. Just leave me alone." Joey grabbed her stuff ready to leave. Pacey did not even tried to stop her.

* * *

Nonetheless, before she left, Joey felt her body change. She started having aches in her stomach and pain in abdomen. She was feeling really uncomfortable. Then all of the sudden, water leaked to the ground. 

"Oh my gosh. Pacey I think I'm in labor!" She said clearly.

**CHAPTER 29 **_Rightful Place_

"No! No more interjections Dawson. I've been listening to you for almost this entire pregnancy and I've been following you're choices. But if god has mercy on my soul, I want you out of this room now!" Joey said in soft yet insistent voice.

Dawson left the room with out any outburst. Joey's behavior appalled Joey. However, he did feel that he was out of place. Dawson did not know if it was the morphine or her the pain, but most of what Joey had said, was true.

* * *

"What's the attorney for?" Dawson demanded but he already knew. He just needed to hear it from Pacey. 

Pacey took a deep breath, stared in Dawson eyes and said, "I think you already know."

**_CHAPTER 30_ **_What is Pain?_

She took one last look at her son, her beautiful baby; she handed him over to her father and then Mr. Potter handed him over to Mr. Armstrong.

However, Joey was too detrimentally sad to say anything. She started to boisterously crying. Jen leaned to Joey and both of them hug as Joey continued to cry.

Giving up her baby boy was the hardest thing for Joey and she would not want to do it again. It was too painful!

_**CHAPTER 31 **Legally or Morally_

Mr. Wellington decided to spice up the ending, "Legally you decide whether Pacey should be a father or not. However morally you can't make that choice… Even though Pacey Witter doesn't match up to a perfect father, he would be a decent one who will love his own son."

Mr. Witter continued, "Look at today's world. There is no such thing as a perfect family. There no such thing as the world's best dad, but God damn it, Pacey is going to be a good one. That is more than necessary"

"Deep down in your heart, you too, know Pacey will make a good father… Throw out the legal obligation and replace it with the moral expectation." Mr. Wellington confronted.

Pacey finally spoke up for himself and said, "Are you going to allow me to keep my own son?"

**_CHAPTER 32_** _How do I Know?_

"How do I know that you love me? How do you know you love me? How do we know this relationship is real?" Joey simplified.

Dawson took a deep breath because he did not know the answer, "Joey…"

"You don't know, do you? Do you!" She assumed.

Dawson did not say anything because he did not know what to say. He did not know how to express his love for Joey.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Joey said the unwanted.

Joey sat down ready to write the letter. This was so weird to her. How was she suppose explain everything in one letter? How was she supposed to tell her son that even though she put him up for adoption, she still loves him? How was she supposed to apologize for something like this in one letter? Needless to say, Joey tried to write everything in one letter:

_**CHAPTER 34** One Letter _

Dear Joshua,

_I don't know if you will understand this. I don't know if you will ever read this but my name is Joey Potter and I'm you're real mother. I know you have another family, with another mother, which I am happy for. I hope your new mother is kind and sweet. I hope that your family loves you. _

_If you read this, don't feel sad. Don't feel sad that you were adopted. Because your new family is probably much better than what I could have ever provided you. _

_When I'm older and I am on my own, I'll come find you find. I'll look day and night; night and day. So when we are together, I can explain everything to you. Because right now you're probably confused and mad, and these emotions are is understandable. _

_But just so you know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and even though I had to give you up, I will never forget you. . _

_I will never forget that you were my first son. Nothing will make me stop loving you. I will love forever. I hope that your life turns out fine and if you are still confused, remember that you'll be in my heart forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother, Joey Potter._

_**Chapter 35** A True Goodbye_

"I guess I got to go." Joey said, preparing for Pacey's department.

Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and passionately kissed her. This action came out of know where. The kiss pleased Joey. Therefore, she responded to the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck. They began to kiss one another more passionately.

After they break from the kiss, Pacey said, "Joey… I love you!"

"I love you too!" Joey repeated.

All of this was too much for Joey. Joey gave Pacey one more kiss and she ran off in the rain.

However, before she left, she turned around and said, "Goodbye Pacey."

* * *

"Pacey, your son wants you." Mrs. Witter came to Pacey with his son. 

"Hey, Josh!" Pacey held his young son.

Mrs. Bedingfield, the social worker, allowed Pacey to keep his son. Even though it did not look like it now, but Mrs. Bedingfield knew that Pacey would make a great father. She thought that the move to New York would be good. Therefore, both Pacey and his son, Joshua, would be able to have a fresh start.

"I want you to know that, everything will be okay Josh." Pacey said.

Pacey did not know when, but one day, Pacey would tell Joey. However, that day was nowhere in the near future.


	2. Coming Back

All day, he was driving to a specific destination. That one target was Capeside, Massachusetts. His one goal was to undo all the trouble he had created last year. He had to make peace to everyone he had hurt. He had to heal wounds that he had caused. He had wanted to make a positive difference.

Pacey J. Witter was coming back to Capeside and he was staying for good. Last year, after Pacey had gotten Joey pregnant, everyone had lost respect for him. However, Pacey was in denial. He just thought it was one mistake. People make mistakes all the time. Pacey had thought that this mistake would just go away.

Nonetheless, that one mistake led to a chain reaction of more problems. After Joey was pregnant, he decided it was time for _soul searching._ Therefore, Joey had broken up with him. Their break up guided her to get back together with Dawson. PREDICTABLE! Nonetheless, once again Dawson and Joey broke up. Afterwards, one thing led to another, everyone separated from each other. The six friends were no longer friends.

As things were getting more difficult, he ran away from his problems. Pacey had left Capeside last summer. He had gone somewhere simpler. To be quite honest, anywhere was easier than Capeside. However, for Pacey, it did not feel like home. It felt like a lie living in New York.

Pacey was now a father. He was a father to Joshua Witter. He wanted his son to receive a great childhood. He wanted his son to admire him. The only way that was going to happen, was if he moved back to Capeside.

Therefore, one day, Pacey had decided to pack up his and his son's things. He was heading back to Capeside. His runaway just made him realized that he missed Capeside.

* * *

"_Where on earth do you think you're going?" Doug had caught his younger brother packing up._

"_Capeside." Pacey said shameless._

"_For an unexpected visit." Doug hoped._

"_Nope… I'm going there for a permanent move." Pacey said openly._

"_Okay… Slow down… Rewind… Did you just say you are moving back to Capeside?" Doug asked._

"_Yes." Pacey answered._

"_Why? Pacey moving here was for you… It was practically your idea. You begged us." Doug reminded._

"_I know that Doug." Pacey said shaken by Doug's interrogation, "Doug, I know that running away wasn't a good idea. And I learned that on family's behalf. But you don't understand at all!" _

"_What I don't understand is why you wasted our money and time?" Doug said upset._

"_No one feels guiltier than me, but I have to go back." Pacey declared._

"_What about your son?" Doug wondered._

"_I'm going to take him with me." Pacey replied._

"_Are you going to tell Joey?" Doug questioned._

"_She deserves to know." Pacey said._

"_You know it won't be easy." Doug reminded._

"_Yes, I know it won't be easy…But I have to go… If I stay in New York, it would be like telling my son running away is a good idea…I can't live the rest of my life knowing I ran away." Pacey accentuated._

_Doug stepped away from the doorway and said, "Then I won't stand in your way."_

_Pacey grabbed the packed suitcases. He then hugged his brother knowing that he had Doug's approval._

"_Thanks bro." Pacey expressed._

"_Bye Pacey." Doug said._

_Pacey walked out the door and grabbed his son. Then he headed to his car preparing for a long drive. This was something Pacey had to do._

* * *

In front of a familiar home, Pacey had parked his car. It was Joey's home. He was too afraid to go in there. He had walked in and out of that house for years. It was as if Pacey belonged there.

However, how was he supposed to walk in that house and tell Joey that he had kept their child? He had become a father without her acknowledgment. This would be the hardest thing to say to Joey.

Pacey turned around and looked at the back seat. He saw his son sleeping in the baby seat. Then he remembered why he was here. He was here because of Joshua.

"I can tell you this Josh…" Pacey was talking to his son even though Josh was not awake, "Your mother is the most beautiful person in the world. She will just love you. This town will love you, but they have to accept you first. And I promise you, I will work day and night to make sure everyone accepts you. And if they don't accept you, it won't be because we let them… You are going to love it here in Capeside. I promise"

Pacey turned around and looked at the Potter's home. After what had happened last year, was he supposed to walk in there and act like it was no big deal. Was he supposed to expect them to be shock, awed, happy, or all of the above?

No matter what would happen, he would approach it with pride and dignity. He was doing this for his son. He wanted his son to grow up with a great life. Nonetheless, could he walk in there and tell the truth?


	3. After the Past Years

Chapter 3: After the Past YearsCorrected

Summer was over. The leaves were changing vivid colors. The air was becoming fresher. Not only did it mean that autumn was in the air, it also meant that school was starting again.

Today was the first day of school at Capeside High. That also meant that today was the first day of senior year for Dawson, Joey, Jen, Jack, Andie, and the returning Pacey.

Looking back on previous years, every year there was a problem that affected the friends. During sophomore year, there was the Pacey-Joey-Dawson love triangle. Junior year, Joey was pregnant with Pacey's child, but she decided to stay with Dawson. What would happen this year?

However, something was different this year. The six friends were no longer friends. It was true that in the past, the friends had many fights, but they never had a fight that destroyed their friendships. Nonetheless, after last year, it seemed that the chance that everyone becoming friends was slim.

Dawson, who was walking down the hall, was looking at his class schedule for the year. For the first semester he had English 12, Calculus, Art & Music appreciation, Physics, Study Hall, Technology, and of course Film Lab. This year Dawson was trying to focus his dedication to film. It was not a sure thing, but he had decided that film was his passion now.

Since Dawson was so focus on his own individual thoughts, he had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm…" Dawson had looked up, "sorry." Dawson had realized that he ran into Joey. The girl he decided to avoid for the rest of the year.

"Dawson…" Joey said hesitant.

"Joey." Dawson said.

"Sorry." Joey apologized.

"It's okay... I ran into you." Dawson compromised.

After that, they did not know what to say to each other. Things between them would not be the same. They could not be friends again. Standing next to someone you had so much personal history felt awkward for the both of them.

"Well I got to go." Joey insisted.

"Yea, same here." Dawson said.

Furthermore, that awkward moment between them was over. Both Joey and Dawson had forgotten about it. The last thing they wanted this year was drama. The only way for them to have an uncomplicated year was if they ignore one another.

* * *

Grams parked in front of the school. She was dropping off her Jennifer for her first day of school.

"Now you have a great first day." Grams said.

"You know I think I have a slight temperature." Jen lied.

"Jennifer, I am not going to have you miss any school days over nonsense, especially on your first day of school." Grams persisted.

"I really don't want to go. Senior year is going suck ass." Jen said.

"Now Jennifer, you know I don't appreciate that kind of language… Now I am sure this year is gong to fine." Grams declared.

"You don't understand. I'm supposed to have many memories during my senior year. The only way you can have a memorable year is to have friends. And after last year, I don't think my friends are my friends anymore." Jen elaborated.

"Well Jennifer, sitting in the car won't help solve your problems… Who knows, maybe you meet new friends this year. And maybe you'll meet a guy." Grams motivated.

"Please Grams, my friendships were horrific. The last thing I need right now is have another failed relationship." Jennifer said.

"You never know." Grams reminded.

"Bye Grams." Jen grabbed her school stuff and headed out.

"Have a nice day dear." Grams encouraged.

* * *

Jen was walking inside. She could not believe that this was her last year at Capeside High. This is where she started her new life. This is how she became the genuine Jen Linley. She wondered what would happen to her next year. However, most importantly, she wondered what would happen to her this year.

Jen looked at her class schedule. She had English first hour with Mrs. Rediker. Who was she suppose to talk to in that class? Who was she suppose to talk to in any of her classes? She didn't have any friends to talk to. Jen just wanted to leave and never come back to school.

"This is just great." Jen said to herself.

Just as Jen was heading to class, she looked up and what she had just seen was remarkable. Jen had seen Pacey talking to the guidance counselor…

_That is impossible. Pacey should be in New York starting his new school. Why was he back here in Capeside?_


	4. Pacey is Back

Jen walked into Mrs. Reidiker's English class. Fortunately, Jen had walked into the room just before the bell had rung. The last thing Jen needed was being late for her first period class on the first day of school.

Jen looked around the classroom searching for a seat. She saw a few empty seats. She saw an empty seat in the front of the room, one in the back of the room, and one in the middle of the room. The empty seat in the middle of the room would have been Jen's first choice, but Dawson was sitting in the desk next to it. It would have been awkward if Jen had sat next to him. Since she did not want to sit in the front of the room, she chose to sit in the back.

Anyways, Jen felt overwhelmed with her thoughts. Was Pacey truly back here in Capeside? On the other hand, was it just her imagination? If it were Pacey, how would everyone else feel? Would they be happy? Was she happy that he was back?

She thought she should have been happy. Nonetheless, she was merely confused. Since Pacey was back, it would only cause conflicts. The last thing Jen felt like dealing with was a conflict. However, Jen did feel guilty that she was only thinking about herself.

"Okay class, my name is Mrs. Reidiker and this is English 12. I hope you all have a great senior year and I hope I do not see any slackers. Just because it's the last year, does not mean you can take the easy route… Now before we get started, let's quickly take attendance," Mrs. Reidiker started, "Teresa Ashburton."

"Here." The girl responded with a foreign accent.

As the teacher continued taking attendance, Jen felt uncomfortable sitting all by herself. The only person she knew in the class was Dawson and at the moment, they weren't exactly talking. Jen assumed that this year would be the worst compared to the other years. She knew she would be all by herself. She had lost all her good friends and making friends was not easy for her especially with her reputation.

"Dawson Leery." Mrs. Reidiker called.

"Here." Dawson replied.

"Jen Lindley." Mrs. Reidiker identified.

"Right here." Jen answered.

At that moment, Jen turned around and gazed at Dawson. Dawson stared back. That moment between them must have been so embarrassing because they knew that they would never be friends again. Since they were not friends anymore and they had a history of a relationship and good friendship, it would be strange. This whole year would be strange.

Mrs. Reidiker finished the attendance, "And last but not least Pacey Witter…."

"He moved." Some of the classmates murmured.

Mrs. Reidiker said, "Oh, well I guess I'll just…"

However, before she continued, the door slowly opened and it was the last person they expected to see. It was Pacey Witter. Mixed emotions had startled both Dawson and Jen. Emotions such as wonder, content, anxious, and so many more had overflowed their spirits.

"I'm sorry I'm late… I have a pass…" Pacey declared.

"And I am assuming you are Pacey Witter." Mrs. Reidiker asked.

"Yes. Yes I am Pacey Witter." Pacey said proud.

"They said you moved." Mrs. Reidiker prompted.

"Well I'm back… Back here in Capeside." Pacey confirmed.

* * *

During second period, Jack had walked into one of the school's garage. This class was woodshop, one of the manly classes. In addition, it was an easy A; therefore, Jack had to take the course. This year, Jack took all easy classes such as gym, mechanically workshop, earth science, and more easy A classes. After last year, all Jack wanted was a simple school year. 

As he walked into the class, he had seen the last person he would expect to be in this class.

"Andie?" Jack said sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi Jack." Andie said perky.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Taking woodshop." She said proud even though she was being sarcastic.

"No seriously what is Andie McPhee doing here, in woodshop." Jack wondered.

"Well you see, I wanted to take all A.P courses this year, but my counselor said I should take some undemanding classes. But I didn't listen and I decided to sign up for all A.P courses. Anyways, the counselor saw my sign up courses and then he called dad. He told dad that I should change some of my classes and here I am in this stupid woodshop." She said in all one breath.

"Well… that seems irrational. It's irrational that someone would want to take all A.P classes. Why would you want to take all A.P courses?" Jack questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Andie replied.

"Its senior year and grades don't really matter." Jack presumed.

"They matter to me." Andie declared.

"Whatever." Jack said.

"God! You know, not all of us care about football games or the hot parties. Some of us actually care about going to college next year." Andie said in a tone.

"Yea well some of us care about loosening up and not overstressing. They don't want to have a panic attack every other day… Some people know their limits." Jack snapped.

"Yeah… You know what Jack…" All of a sudden, Andie stopped her words.

"What?" Jack said.

However, Andie was in a cataleptic stage. She was just staring straight in the distance.

"What is it?" Jack conjectured.

Andie did not respond. She was in shock.

Jack turned around to see why his sister was staring. He wanted to know what stopped her from finishing their conversation. Nonetheless, the moment he turned around, he knew exactly why his sister was staring.

"Is that…?" Jack pondered.

"Yes it is." Andie concluded, "Its Pacey…. He's back."

**

* * *

Author's Note: I am so happy that I started this story. However, with Track this spring, I am going to work twice as hard becasue I want this story to stay updated as much as possible. I'll try to update Thursday or Friday... Take Care.**


	5. Eyeopener

During passing time, rumors and jargon had overflowed the hallways. It was the first day of school, but the students found plenty to talk about. For Dawson, Jen, Andie, and Jack, they only had one thing on their minds. They were astonished that Pacey was back here at Capeside High School.

"Why on earth is he back?" Jen asked Dawson.

"I don't know…" Dawson said hesitant.

"He didn't even look at us… Do you think he's hiding something?" Jen wondered.

"What could he possibly be hiding?" Dawson questioned.

On the other side of the hallway, Jack and Andie were having their own little conversation about Pacey's arrival.

"Why didn't he talk to us? Why didn't he come over to us? Why didn't he say hi? Why didn't he acknowledge our existence?" Andie rambled.

"Andie, do you think I know the answers to those questions?" Jack debated.

"Jack I didn't mean to corner you, I just… I just want to know why he is here." Andie declared.

As Andie and Jack were walking down the hall, they ran into Dawson and Jen. They could look into each other eyes and they could tell that they knew.

"So do you two know?" Jen speculated.

"About Pacey. Yes…" Jack responded.

However, the moment the four were together, they realized that something was different. This was the first time they were talking to each other since their separation.

Not knowing what to say, their eyes started meandering around the halls. This was the first time they were together and they weren't fighting with each other. Nonetheless, the moment was still uncomfortable.

All of sudden, the four of them found a new target to stare at. They saw Joey walking down the hall. She looked so unapprised. It was as if she did not know about Pacey's return. She out of the five of them (Dawson, Joey, Jack, Andie, and Jen) would be the most affected with his homecoming.

Joey looked up and saw Dawson, Jack, Andie, and Jen. She wondered why they were looking at her. Why were they talking as a group and acting as if nothing happened last year? Why did they exclude her from this?

Unannounced to Joey, her next class, would be the high light of her day.

* * *

Joey walked into Mr. Kimber's _Creative Writing _class. In the middle of the classroom, there was a crowd of students surrounding a desk. She did not want to be apart of that. For her senior year, all Joey cared about was passing all her classes and graduating high school. After high school, she wanted to get as far from Capeside as she could. 

After the bell rang loud and clear, the teacher walked in and said, "Please students, have seat… What on earth is the commotion?"

After Mr. Kimber started heading to the group of kids, the horde of students moved from away from the desk.

Joey took one glance towards the chaos. However, the moment she turned around, her eyes widen. That one glance was one too many. It was Pacey Witter. The boy she had fallen in love with. He was the boy who impregnated her. Pacey was the climax on her life.

"Hi, Joey." Pacey whispered.

Furthermore, after that huge revelation, Joey left the classroom and she ran. She ran like the wind. This year was supposed to be easy for her. It was suppose to be a snap. Why was this happening to her? The first day of school was an eye-opener for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to thank you for all the reviews and once I start getting more prepared, I'll start sending chapters through emails like I did during previous stories. I'll tell you when I'm going to start it, but for the meanwhile, I'm looking at who sending reviews and what they are saying in their comments.

**Author's Comment:** Also, in this story, I would love to have suggestions for my story. Just tell me any suggestions through your email.


	6. A Necessity

Pacey's return had shocked everyone. Things were already complicated with his departure, but his arrival was even more complex.

Dawson felt stress out ever since he found out Pacey was back. He was only hoping that this year would be trouble free. Nonetheless, since Pacey was back, he knew that this year would be anything but simple.

It was hard saying goodbye, but somehow, it was necessary for Pacey to leave. Despite of what happened in the past, Pacey and Dawson were good friends. However, saying goodbye to friends and never seeing them again is something that happens to everyone. It's apart of life. It was senior year and soon, everyone would go their separate ways. Therefore, saying goodbye was coming soon.

At the end of the day, Dawson was walking down the street. He was essentially heading in one destination. He was seeking for answers.

"Dawson." A familiar voice said from behind.

Dawson turned around to see that it was Jen. Jen was following Dawson. She was following him because when school had let out, Jen took a glimpsed of his eyes. He looked as if he was going to something disruptive. Jen did not want to worry, but she did not want Dawson to do something stupid.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" Dawson asked.

"Nothing, really… just hanging out." Jen lied, "What about you? Where are you heading?"

"No where. I'm just heading home." Dawson lied too.

"But you live in the other direction…" Jen reminded.

Dawson hesitated, "Yea well…"

"You weren't about to go check up on Pacey? Where you?" Jen assumed.

"Well…" Dawson gave in, "Yea."

"Dawson." Jen said frantic.

"Jen… I want to talk to him. I want to know why he's here and I want to know why he didn't say anything about returning." Dawson declared.

"Dawson if he wanted to tell us that he was returning, then he would have." Jen presumed.

"Well then he's hiding something." Dawson implicated.

"You don't know that." Jen stated.

"Well, why is hiding from his _us_?" Dawson questioned.

"I don't know… But what I do know is that he'll talk to us when he's ready. And right now, forcing him to talk, won't help." Jen accented.

"Jen, why do you give a damn so much… We're not friends anymore so why do you care now?" Dawson said assertive.

"But I was your friend. I was your friend for a long time and I do care about you… It's human nature Dawson." Jen said surprised.

"And I was Pacey's friend. I was his friend ever since I can remember. And despite what has happened in the past, I do care about him too… So I think you would understand that it's necessary from me to talk to him." Dawson declared.

"Okay, then let me come with you, because I want to talk to him too." Jen said.

* * *

Dawson and Jen headed to the Witter's former home. Ever since Pacey had moved, they never thought they would see this home again. Needless to say, they were glad that it was Pacey's home again.

Jen and Dawson headed up to the porch and stopped dead in their tracks. They just stood there in front of the door. They stood there for a few seconds. A few seconds turned into a couple of minutes. The couple of minutes turned into a long awkward moment.

"Are you going to knock?" Jen broke the silence.

"Well, I guess, it's just… I'll knock." Dawson announced.

Dawson knocked on the door timidly. This was it. After seventy days, they were about to see their old friend. This was going to be a self-conscious moment, but necessary for their futures.

After a long moment, no one came to the door.

"Maybe they didn't here you?" Jen said. Jen knocked on the door a little more vivid and loud.

Nonetheless, they waited and still no came to answer the door. Both of them stopped feeling tension and they started feeling anxious. Their reunion with Pacey did not look like it was going to happen.

"Can I help you?" A foreign voice said.

They turned around to see this old man walking from the side of the house. They had never seen this man before.

"Umm, we're looking for a friend, Pacey Witter." Dawson said.

"He moved back here in this house." Jen continued.

"I know the Witter's. I'm their landlord, Mr. Marshals." The man stated.

"Do you know where the Witter's are?" Jen asked.

"They moved out of this place, at the beginning of the summer." Mr. Marshals recollected as he approached them.

"Yes, we know that they moved. They moved to New York, but they should have moved back." Dawson acknowledged.

"Young man, I might be old, but I am absolutely positive that no one had moved back into this home." The man said strictly.

"But we just saw him today at school." Jen alleged.

"Young lady, young man, I am responsible for this home. That is what a landlord does. Now there is …" Mr. Marshals opened the door, "no living here."

When Mr. Marshals had opened the door, Jen and Dawson saw an empty house. There was no furniture, no pictures, and there was no one living there. The house was empty. Pacey was not here, but where was he?


	7. Best to Open your Eyes and Recognize

Best to Open your EyesCorrected

After Mr. Marshals opened the door, both Dawson and Jen went inside the empty house. They could not believe what they were seeing or what they were not seeing. The abandoned house was empty. This house was empty as the day Pacey moved to New York. Pacey Witter was not here.

"Where on earth is he?" Jen wondered.

"As if I know…" Dawson said shyly.

"Maybe we should just go." Jen suggested.

"And leave it like this?... Jen aren't you slightly curious to know where Pacey is living." Dawson asked.

"And how on earth do you think we are going to find him? We're not like a missing person squad. We're two teenagers." Jen stated.

"Mr. Marshals… Have you had any contacts with the Witter's?" Dawson compromised.

"Well… No… Well, maybe. Even if I did, I have a strict confidentiality with my tenants." Mr. Marshals declared.

"Please… He's been our friend for such a long time. Can't you let your policy slip this one time?" Jen begged.

"Well, okay." Mr. Marshals intervened.

* * *

Dawson and Jen went up the stairs of an apartment complex. This apartment complex was dark and interesting. Pacey's first home was not paradise, but it was much better than this. Why was he living somewhere inferior? 

"Dawson, do you think we should leave?" Jen questioned.

"Leave?" Dawson ignored.

"If Pacey wanted us to come here, then he would have already invited us. Don't you think we're stepping over our boundaries?" Jen speculated.

"Jen… I don't know how to explain this, but this is something I have to do?" He debated.

"But why this? I mean all of this is pointless Dawson… You can't solve a problem with your eyes closed and you can't solve problem without knowing what you want." Jen pondered.

"After last year, I think I'll be able to handle anything that comes my way… Okay, here we are." Dawson clarified. They both stopped in front of the door. This apartment door belonged to Pacey. Somehow, knocking on it would be more difficult.

"I'll knock." Jen gave in and decided that seeing their old friend, was worth it.

Jen knocked on the door. A few seconds past, but to them, it seemed like a lifetime. What were they suppose to say to him? Was it too late to leave?

"Who is it?" A female voice shouted inside the apartment.

"Uh, we're looking for Pacey Witter… But we must have the wrong apartment." Dawson said disappointed.

"Let's go Dawson… I lost my hopes too many times." Jen declared.

The door opened and the female voice said, "Pacey isn't here, but if you want… Dawson is that you?"

They turned around and Dawson was shocked to see who was standing at the door. At the door, there was a girl. It wasn't any girl. It was Pacey's sister, Gretchen. However, what shocked them the most was the fact the she was holding a baby boy.

"Gretchen… What are you doing back here?" Dawson said.

"I'm taking a little break from college… What about you? Why haven't you been around here lately?" Gretchen marveled.

"Well, we didn't know that Pacey lived here… Who is this?" Dawson wondered about the baby.

"Umm, it's a friend's… I'm babysitting." Gretchen said hesitant, "And yeah. When Pacey found out that I moved here, he decided to come back to Capeside."

"Oh… Where's my manners…. This is my friend, well Pacey's friend too. This is Jen Linley." Dawson introduced.

"Hello." Gretchen greeted.

"Hi." Jen whispered. However, Jen couldn't speak. Her entire body was in motionless… Her mind was disturbed because she knew that baby. That baby was Joshua, Pacey and Joey's son.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I absolutely sorry that it took me so long. I been so busy with the track team, but the season will come to an end soon. But for now I'll try to keep a fluent 2-3 updation a week.**


	8. Remember What Natalie Said

**Author's Note:** I don't know what was going on, but I couldn't log in on I don't know if was just me or not, but b/c of that I decided to summit two chapter. (Chapter 8 is really Long) So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ever since she left school (without permission), Joey had been sulking in her room. The moment she saw Pacey, something had happened to her. It was as if a million bad memories had flashed into her mind. Nonetheless, a million good memories flashed into her heart. She was utterly confused and anxious. The moment she saw Pacey, she could not stay in the same room as him. 

Joey was lying in her dark bedroom. With all the mixed emotions, she was trying to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to lose her mind.

"Joey." Bessie peaked into her sister's room.

"Yea." Joey said.

"Do you want to explain to me why you left school early?" Bessie asked concerned.

"I wasn't feeling well." Joey lied.

"Joey… Please… I can't do this for another year." Bessie begged.

"We can't do what?" Joey said with an attitude.

Bessie walked into her room and she turned on the lights. Then she maternally said, "I'm worry that you are going to waste your year. Last year I let your behavior slide because of… because of certain events, but this is your senior year. This year determines what college you will attend. This year you are supposed to make remarkable memories. I want you to go out and have fun."

"I can't just go out and have fun. I don't feel like having fun." Joey declared.

"Remember what Natalie said." Bessie reminded.

"I remember what she said, but I don't feel like having a good time right now. I'm just too tired." Joey implied.

"Well to bad, you are going to get out of this room and make something of yourself. I order you." Bessie directed.

"Sorry Bess. But no thanks." Joey said neglectful.

"Well I am ordering to go to the store… We need milk... You have to leave this house sooner or later… And I prefer now, even though I'm forcing you. " Bessie ordered.

* * *

Joey was out in the convenience store buying milk for her sister. As she was grabbing the milk, she noticed her surroundings. Everyone looked like they had uncomplicated lives. She looked at herself. Unlike everyone else, it seemed like every single day of her life, there was a problem.

Joey went to the check out counter and paid for the milk. After that, she was anxious to head home. She wish she could feel happy, but she could not. She was depressed. She literally had depression. A few weeks after Joey delivered her baby and gave it up for adoption, Bessie noticed a changed in her behavior.

At first, little things had changed in Joey. For example, it started out with things such as, she didn't eat as much; she didn't want to eat with the family. She had trouble concentrating, and she always complained of having headaches. Bessie didn't think much of it at the time.

As time past, her behavior changed more. She lost five pounds in a month. During Fourth of July, she just sat there and did not enjoy the day. There were days Joey did not fall asleep until after midnight; then the next day she woke up around noon, but she did not get out of bed until three. Nonetheless, there were some days where she feel asleep at eight at night and woke up around dawn.

However, by mid-July, Joey's behavior changed dramatically. Not only did Bessie notice it, but Joey did too. Bessie had a hard time with B&B because Joey didn't take care of her responsibilities. Joey was always apologetic. She even apologies for things she did not do. Bessie always found her crying in her dark room. When Bessie tried to comfort her, Joey had a hard time communicating.

Most importantly, Joey noticed her thoughts and feelings. There were days that Joey felt hopeless. She questioned why she was alive. Joey did not tell anyone, but she sometimes she wondered if she deserved to be alive.

Frighten by her behavior change, Bessie took her to a therapist. A friend had suggested this therapist because she was right with Joey's situation. The therapist was Natalie Berkley.

_**

* * *

Flashback : Joey's First Session with Natalie Berkley**_

"_How are you feeling, Joey?" Natalie asked._

"_I guess I'm okay, Mrs. Berkley." Joey said shyly._

"_Joey, you can call me Natalie, if that feels more comfortable with you. I want this environment to be as comfortable as possible." Natalie instructed._

"_Okay… Natalie." Joey said awkwardly_

_Not knowing what to do or say, Joey's eyes started meandering around the room. She hasn't been to a therapist in her entire life. Therefore, she didn't know the rules._

"_So... Do you feel like you belong here?" Natalie asked._

"_What?" Joey, taken back by the question, questioned._

"_Do you feel like you need to be here in therapy?" Natalie repeated._

"_I guess so." Joey lied. She had no clue why she was here. She knew she had a few issues, but she did not think she had to see a therapist._

"_You think so… Because most teenagers are reluctant to go to therapy let alone admit that they belong here…" Natalie debated._

"_Well… I guess I don't know why I am here. I mean I know I have a few problems, but what person doesn't?" Joey said truthfully._

_Natalie smiled and then said, "Do you know what _atypical depression_ is?" _

"_When a person is depressed?" Joey assumed._

"_That is true. But atypical depression is a type of depression where a person feels like; they have a hard time fitting in, a hard time knowing who they are. They had a stressful event that changed their life dramatically, and now, they don't know what to do. Do you feel like that." Natalie asked straightforwardly._

_Joey did not want to answer it because she did feel like that. After the baby was born, it was hard putting her own son up for adoption. No only did she lose her son but she lost Pacey too._

_Joey nodded gently, then she whispered, "Yes"_

_**

* * *

Flashback II: Joey Fifth Session**_

"_So how have you've been?" Natalie asked._

"_I guess I feel a bit better. I think I am okay." Joey responded._

"_Do you feel somewhat fortunate?" Natalie wondered._

"_Not exactly." Joey answered._

"_How do you feel?" Natalie questioned._

"_I feel like I made it past the first step and now I am ready for the journey." Joey said proudly._

_**

* * *

Flash Back III: Joey's most recent session (Their thirteenth session)**_

"_School starting soon." Natalie reminded._

"_Yea I know." Joey said lying down on the couch._

"_Do you think your ready for senior year?" Natalie asked._

"_You know I've been going to school for almost thirteen years now and I never been ready for each year?" Joey speculated._

"_How so?" Natalie pondered._

"_For example, kindergarten, I was constantly put into the corner for being too loud. Third grade I was labeled the tomboy therefore none of the girls really understood me. Fifth grade I was never invited to the birthday parties and that's when I really truly realized that I wasn't popular and I was okay with that. Eight Grade I was "the mouth" because I voiced out my opinions. And tenth grade…" Joey faded out._

"_What happened in tenth grade?" Natalie wondered._

"_I fell in love…" Joey said softly._

"_With who?" Natalie asked._

"_The boy that no one thought I would fall in love with. I fell in love with Pacey Witter." Joey stated with a smile._

"_Did he make your happy?" Natalie questioned._

"_He did." Joey said proudly._

"_What happened?" Natalie marveled._

"_You know what happened. I got pregnant and then right then, no one thought we belong together. And then somehow, I believed that we didn't belong together." Joey admitted._

"_Then what happened?" Natalie asked._

"_He left. And I guess I was so mad that I lost him. I was so frustrated that I let him go. I was so livid that I listened to everyone else but myself. I was livid that I didn't listen to my heart. But most importantly, I was angry because he left when I needed him the most." Joey stated. _

"_Well I guess we found what trigger your depression." Natalie said. _

_Joey realized that Natalie was right. Pacey leaving did initiate Joey's depression. But was she going to let Pacey's narcissistic actions change her life?_

* * *

Joey was walking out of the convenience store and unexpectedly there he was. Pacey was standing a few yards away from her. Pacey turned his head and he saw her staring at him. Pacey walked a few feet closer to her, but unpredictably, she walked backwards. Pacey noticed her facial expression.

Joey started shaking her head symbolizing that she did not want to talk to him. She did not want to be around him. Therefore, she walked away.

However, before she took off, she turned around and said clearly, "I will never forgive you."


	9. Confession for a

The next day, the gang felt curiously interesting. It was as if they were dealing with a puzzle. Everyone had a different piece of the puzzle, but solving the puzzle would be difficult. They could not solve it because they could not share their individual knowledge.

To begin, Dawson and Jen left the apartment complex before Pacey arrived. In addition, they asked Gretchen not to tell Pacey that they had stopped by. Jen had convinced Dawson that when he was ready, Pacey would tell them where he lives.

To cover up, Jen had told Dawson that Pacey was probably embarrassed of his new apartment. Nonetheless, she did not want Pacey to know that they were there. If he knew they stopped by, he would have known that they had seen Joshua.

On another note, Joey did not want to lose Pacey again. In addition, she knew she was capable of forgiving Pacey, but she wasn't allowing herself to. She knew that time was of the essence and if she did not speak now, it would be too late.

However, Pacey was starting to feel skeptical about telling Joey the truth. He did not know why he came back to Capeside. He was starting to feel like he should go back to New York. If he left now, he would not have made a huge impact.

* * *

In first period English, Dawson and Jen had sat next to each other, but Pacey chose to sit away from them.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Dawson questioned.

"No." Jen said agitated.

"Jen we can't just ignore him." Dawson stated.

"Dawson out of all the people, I think you shouldn't be looking for trouble." Jen debated, "I mean the last thing I want is you getting hurt, so don't expect me to be over your shoulder for moral support."

"I'm not looking for trouble… Jen, I'm doing what you told me. I'm looking for an answer." Dawson edified.

"What answer, Dawson? Maybe this is the one thing! The one time you should mind your business." Jen warned.

* * *

In second period Wood Shop, the class was building random things. Jack kept peeking up and looking across the table at Pacey.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Pacey asked.

"I just… Well we've been school for almost a few weeks now; you and I haven't said one word to each other." Jack noted.

"Yea…" Pacey said grimly.

"You know… I not your ex-girlfriend nor am your _oldest_ friend. I am just an innocent soul along for the ride. So I'm going to be blunt and honest." Jack wanted to advocate his opinions but he kept his tone reasonably fair, "You left Capeside. Yet your came back and you probably brought a storm of trouble with you…"

"Do you have a point?" Pacey tried not to get aroused.

"We all I know is that you don't care about your actions and you don't see the effect it has on people… Maybe if you stop thinking about yourself and more about others…" Jack faded out.

"Just leave me alone man." Pacey persisted.

* * *

In third period _Art & Music Appreciation_, Andie was sitting behind Dawson. They were supposed to be reading a short poem, but Andie was distracted.

"Hey Dawson, can I ask you something?" Andie digressed.

"Umm, sure… Andie is about the assignment?" Dawson assumed.

"Uh… No. Not really… Actually, it's about how… How come we're not friends anymore?" Andie questioned.

"I don't know and I'm really not comfortable talking about it with you." Dawson confessed.

"To be quite honest, I don't think any of us are comfortable talking about it." Andie recognized, "Do you think it was the best Dawson?... After one incident, do you think it was practical to end our friendships?"

"Andie, why do you care really? I mean, it wasn't like you I were really friends anyway." Dawson said coldhearted. He didn't mean to sound so compassionless, but he just said without thinking.

Andie was heartbroken and disturbed by the comment. It was true that Andie and Dawson were not contiguous friends, but Andie had always thought that Dawson and she were at least good friend. However, she was grief-stricken when Dawson told her that they were not friends at all.

* * *

In fourth period, Jen and Pacey had study hall. The purpose of Study hall was to catch up with your homework. In addition, it meant to catch up with your life.

For Jen, she was in the school library going through the stacks of books. After she grabbed a book, she headed towards the end of the aisle when she ran into someone.

"Excuse me." Jen said politely.

However, her attitude changed when she saw whom she ran into. It was of course, Pacey.

"Oh it's you! What book are you checking out? How to become a Bigger Asshole?" Jen delegated.

"What was that…? I didn't say anything to you and yet still find a way to argue with me." Pacey acknowledged.

"Let me ask you this… Why are you here? Are you trying to see if you can do more damage…? Are you trying to break a record or something?" Jen interrogated.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything." Pacey reminded.

"But yet you're going to do something to hurt everyone… You always have something up your sleeves… The worst part about it is that you lie. You lie to everyone… particular Joey." Jen argued.

"What are you talking about?" Pacey asked. He could tell that she knew she knew something.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Jen looked straight into his eyes, and then she took off to the other side of the library.

(Pacey's thoughts) '_She should not know anything about Joshua. I didn't tell anyone and the only person who knows is my sister. How could she have found out?_

* * *

Today seemed like everyone acknowledge their confessions. Weather they did on purpose or on accident, everyone had a lot on their chest. However, were they going too far with it? Where did the line that separated sympathy from obsession?

It was lunchtime and everyone was taking a break from academics. Nonetheless, they were still the _trial separation _from their friendships

To elaborate, each one of the six were sitting in different spots. It was as if they found another 'click' to sit next to. Joey was sitting next to a few kids she knew in a couple of different classes. Jack was sitting with the football team. Andie was sitting with the debate team. Jen sat in the first empty seat she saw available and she just pretended to talk to the people next to her. To conclude, their pretend friends were nothing like their old friendships.

Pacey had walked into the lunchroom in need of a seat. He didn't know where to sit. For the past few weeks, he's been sitting here and there, but he was not sitting anywhere in particular. However, for today, Pacey did feel like being alone. Therefore, he sat down at a deserted table.

Before he could take a bite into his lunch a voice said, "Can I sit next to you?"

Pacey looked up to see that it was Dawson. Dawson did not want to cause any trouble, but good intentions are usually what start a mess.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

Author's Comment: I hope you enjoy but please don't forget to review and be completely honest.**


	10. Unsolved Puzzle

Pacey didn't want to seem inane and tell Dawson that he could not sit here. Nonetheless, Pacey did not feel like having another argument.

"Do whatever you want." Pacey, in an unfriendly tone, invited him to sit down.

"Okay… Then." Dawson sat down cautiously. However, the moment he sat down, it was as if the universe had changed.

"So, is there a reason you sitting next to me?" Pacey wondered, "You haven't spoken to me in weeks… Why now?"

"Well I guess… I've wanted to talk to you for months… Actually, before you left, I had a few things that I wanted to say to you." Dawson clarified.

"What do you want to tell me...? Do you want to yell at me because I am selfish jackass? Do you want to tell me that I ruined your life and I cannot do anything to change the past? Do you want to tell me that coming here was a waste…? You can save it Dawson, because every other person has told me that." Pacey said agitated.

"No…I just want to know why you're isolating yourself from everyone. You probably came back to Capeside to mend wounds." Dawson questioned courteously.

"Well I'm having a hell of time trying to make everything better… I feel like everyone is standing in my way." Pacey declared.

"… I'm not preventing you to solve your problems. I want you to solve your problems… Everyone wants these problems to gone… I think you are preventing yourself from fixing these problems." Dawson elucidated.

"I've been trying." Pacey assumed.

"Have you even tried talking to Joey?" Dawson debated.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." Pacey declared.

"Well try again… Because the only hope of solving the problems begins with one conversation." Dawson directed.

* * *

After lunch, Joey and Dawson had fifth period **_study hall_**. When Dawson saw Joey in the library, he could not get Pacey's words out of his head. _She doesn't want anything to do with me._ Dawson knew that wasn't true.

Dawson knew that Joey needed Pacey. You could tell by looking at her. She seemed so empty. Right now, she looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" Dawson walked up to her.

"I'm fine." Joey lied.

"You don't look fine." Dawson sat down next to her.

"Well everything's fine. Everything's just dandy." Joey said avoiding eye contact with Dawson.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" He noted.

She unwilling turned around and looked at him, "Are you satisfied?"

Dawson then said, "I need to tell you something… I was talking to Pacey today and you see…"

"Dawson… The last thing I want to talk about is Pacey." Joey contemplated

"That's not true Joey… I think the truth is that you need him more than ever right now… But you are afraid that he's going to leave and he might not come back for good." Dawson presumed.

"Why do you care about me, my feelings, and my non-existing relationship with Pacey?" Joey speculated.

Dawson tried to seem genuine, "I'm just speaking as an unbiased third-party with absolutely no personal interest in the matter. In addition, I feel that you and Pacey…"

"That's a load of crap… All last year you tried to keep Pacey and I apart. All you cared about was you…" Joey interrupted.

"Okay the truth is… I just want you to be happy again. It's not about me Joey. It's never been about us… I've accepted that, well actually I'm trying my personal best to accept it. the fact that you and I are never going to be a couple… Besides that, the one thing I really want is you to be happy… However, right now, you don't need my permission. For you to be happy, you need to allow yourself." Dawson elaborated.

* * *

In sixth period, Pacey walked into his _**peer listening class**. _After he walked into the classroom, he saw Joey. A million thoughts passed into his mind. Nonetheless, the one thought that stuck out, were Dawson's words. _Well try again… Because the only hope of solving the problems begins with one conversation._

Pacey went up to Joey and said, "Joey… Can I talk to you before class starts?"

Despite Dawson's lecture, Joey ignored Pacey. What was she suppose to say to him? How could she speak to him?

"Fine," Pacey sat next to her, "I'll talk and you can listen."

Joey started to feel apprehensive. Could she act as if he wasn't here? Could she sit there without speaking to him?

"I'll make this short and sweat… I care so much about you. I never stopped caring about you and I know that you never stopped caring about me… Joey… I'm not going to force to talk to me. And when you ready to talk to me, I'll be ready to listen… No matter what you have to say, I'll be ready to listen…" Pacey elucidated.

* * *

The school day was almost over. For Pacey and Jen, all they had to do, was last a few more minutes in seventh period **_physics_**.

"Okay, class you may have these last moments to talk to your friends and you're excused when the bell rings." Mr. Jones permitted.

Everyone walked around and went to their friends, but unlike them, Jen had no one to talk to. She still was struggling to find her place. However, she looked across the room and saw Pace. After third period (study hall), Jen felt guilty for arguing with Pacey. She didn't mean any of it. She wished she could have said it in a better way, but she just opened her mouth and mean words came out.

Jen walked over to Pacey and said, "Can I have quick word with you?"

"You know… I thought I could have at least one class without someone coming up to me and judging me, but I guess I can't catch a break." Pacey complained.

"Pacey I'm sorry at what I said to you." Jen apologized.

Pacey then remembered what Jen had to him. He remembered how she might have known about Joshua.

"Umm, so do you know?" Pacey wondered.

"About the baby… I mean your" Jen looked around then whispered, "Your son."

"How on earth do you know that?" He questioned.

"When he was born, I was there and I saw him… And yesterday, Dawson and I went to your apartment… I guess Dawson didn't recognize him or I guess Dawson didn't really have a good look… Whatever…" Jen confessed.

"Does Joey know? Please don't tell her?" He pleaded.

"Well she's going to find out…" Jen assumed.

Pacey looked down disappointed, "I'm not sure about that."

"You're not going to tell her… She deserves to know." She prompted in a serious tone.

"I don't know how… After what has happen to us… I don't think she'll forgive me… She hasn't even forgiven me for what happened last year." Pacey stated.

"Look you've been gone all summer and you didn't see what has happen to us… but especially you didn't see what happen to Joey… She's not herself and I think that's because she gave up her son… Maybe if you tell her about your son, that missing piece inside of her will be filled." Jen finalized, "You have to tell her."


	11. A Silent Call

After school, Joey was utterly confused. One part of her was telling her that she should erased Pacey from her life. Nonetheless, the other part of her was telling her that she should forgive Pacey. Each option was vacillating back and forth through her mind. She did not know what to do. However, she did know who turn to.

Joey knocked one a familiar door. She was at her therapist's office. Her sojourn with Natalie Berkley would be a short visit.

"Joey, we don't have a schedule visit today… What's wrong?" Natalie wondered.

"Remember how we found out that Pacey, my ex-boyfriend, was the cause of my depression because he abandoned me when I needed him." Joey reminded.

"Yes…" Natalie prompted.

"I need you to help me confront him." Joey pleaded.

"How…?" Natalie questioned.

"That's why I came to you." Joey stated.

"Joey I'm here to listen to you and give you suggestions. I cannot tell you how to live your life. The decision of confronting Pacey is all in you." Natalie declared.

"I don't know how." Joey confessed.

"Just look deep into yourself and find the answer." Natalie advised.

The choice was all up to Joey. She had to make a choice and no one could help her.

Soon after, Pacey was in his apartment and he was talking to his older sister, Gretchen. He had told her about the day he had.

"Do you think I should tell Joey about Joshua?" Pacey asked.

"You can't hide him from her forever." Gretchen triggered.

"I want to tell her, but I just can't. What if she decides to hate me for it? What happens if she chooses not to forgive? What if she does not want anything to do with Joshua?" Pacey questioned.

"What if… What if...? Why do you always think about the worse outcomes?" Gretchen wondered.

"Looking back at my entire life, the worse outcomes always happens." Pacey recollected.

"But what if she decides to love you? What happens if she chooses to forgive you? What happens if she wants Joshua?" Gretchen imagined.

* * *

Later at night, Pacey was sleeping in his bed, but nocturnally he was still thinking. He was thinking about his life. He imagined having a family with Joey and Joshua. It would not be the perfect family, but it would be a good one. However, he also imagined what would happen if Joey wanted absolutely nothing to do with Joshua. He would feel utterly alone and helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey had snuck out her house and meandered around the pier. When she finally stopped, she was standing in front a wall. This was very familiar wall to her. It was Joey's wall. When she walked up to it, she looked up at it and saw that the wall was blank. Someone must had rented the wall and painted over it. Nonetheless, Joey remembered what Pacey had painted on the wall. It said '**_Ask me to stay'._** She stopped and stared at the blank wall.

* * *

At Pacey's place, he was wide-awake. He could not go back to sleep. He was distracted with his life. Unexpectedly, the phone rang in the middle of the night. Pacey rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Pacey greeted.

However, no one answered the telephone. All Pacey could hear was dead silence on the other line.

"HelloWho is this?" Pacey questioned.

Still no one answers, but now, Pacey could hear tearful cries. Whoever was on the other line, Pacey knew they were sad. Simultaneously, Pacey knew who had called.

"Joey… Is that you?" Pacey said humbly. He sat up, fully aware of his surroundings.  
Joey, who was on the other line, wanted to say something, but she could not. She was too afraid.

Pacey, who was sitting on his bed, did not know what to say to comfort Joey. She was not saying a single word. All Pacey could here was Joey panting.

Pacey was still listening on the phone; he did not want to hang up. Therefore, he opened his mouth and then said, "Joey. I'm not going to hang up. I'm going to be on this phone as long as you want me to. I'll be here… It's obvious that you have this number so I want you to know that you should never feel afraid to call me."

Joey started to get more upset and frustrated. She wanted to talk to Pacey and she was grateful that he wanted to listen. She did not know what it was, but something was stopping her intuition. She then pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

Pacey heard the dial tone on the other line. He hung up the phone too and closed his eyes. He felt like he should have done more. Nonetheless, he knew he was making progress with Joey. However, would their relationship improve? They had something special, but would they just ignore it, or will they find a way to reach each other?


	12. The Tools to Fix a Life

Things were uncontrollably confusing with the six friends. There were days they did not mind talking to each other. However, there were those days were everyone stayed in his or her own personal world.

It was senior year. If they did not solve their problems now, would it be too late? Who was going to take the first step and solve the problem? It would be a waste to end their friendships.

Dawson and his dad, Mitch, were at the hardware store. They were picking up a few things to fix the car. However, Dawson, who did not know anything about fixing cars, preferred to be anywhere but the hardware store.

"Honesty Dawson, how did I end up with a son who didn't know anything about cars?" Mitch questioned.

"Dad, they have mechanics to fix a broken car. That's there job… Right now, my job is to fix my life… not a car." Dawson said sarcastically.

"Well today, your job is to be a mechanic… It looks like we have everything… But we forgot a socket set for our transmission. Do you mind if you quickly go get one?" Mitch asked politely.

"I can't." Dawson admitted, "I don't know what a socket set is."

"A set of socket is… You know what… I'll go get them. You just stay here and when I come back, I'll tell you what socket sets are." Mitch said mockingly.

As his father was looking for the socket set, Dawson was meandering around the store. He was thinking about his life and his own problems. He had plenty of problems in his life. The last thing he needed right now was to fix car. How could he fix a car when he could not fix his own life?

Lately, Dawson has not told his father about his life. The last thing he needed was a daily lecture from his father. In addition, it was his senior year. Sure, he told his parents a few things, but he wanted to be more independent. After this year, he would will away from home and he will not have his parents. Therefore, he wanted to solve his problems on his own, like an adult.

* * *

After his father got the socket set, they checked out and headed outside. On the way home, Mitch, who was driving, noticed that Dawson was quiet. 

"Are you okay son?" Mitch asked.

"I guess so." Dawson lied.

"Is everything alright with school?" Mitch persisted.

"Yes, dad." Dawson said annoyed.

"Everything all right with your friends?" Mitch pondered.

"What friends?" Dawson opened up.

"I thought you said your friends were starting to come together?" Mitch wondered.

"Dad, we've tried everything… I don't think my friends want to try anymore. I think they just gave up." Dawson recollected.

They reached a red light and Mitch stopped the car, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Dad I really don't want your help with this. I know you are trying to help, but right now, I think that your help isn't necessary." Dawson debated.

"Well if you just talk to me…" Mitch continued.

However, Dawson was in his own zone. He was looking dead straight at the parking lot across the street. He saw something so appalling and imprudent. He had mixed feelings of happiness, sadness, and yearning. He recalled a certain event that involved so many people and friends. He was happy because he was relieved that he knew the truth. He was sad because the truth was too much he could have handled. He was yearning because he wished he never saw this.

Across the parking lot, he saw Pacey. However, Pacey was not alone. Gretchen was with him and Gretchen had the child she was babysitting before. She handed the child to Pacey. Moreover, things made sense to Dawson. The child looked like Pacey and more importantly, it looked like Joey. It was their son.

Something had set off in Dawson. He was tired of trying to fix his friendships and seeing no improvement. Now all he wanted was revenge. Dawson wanted everyone else to feel as much pain as he was.

* * *

**Author's Note; **I appreciate all of you are reading my story but do not forget to review it. If you want something to happen (like a suggestion) tell me. I want to know what you guys want. Also... If you summit a good review I will start summit chapters through emails before I post it. So don't forget to summit a great review. 


	13. Still

After Dawson saw Pacey with his son, he was literally agitated. He was so livid and impudent. He felt like jumping out of the car and attacking Pacey. However, Dawson did not want to seem unreasonable. Therefore, he did not tell his father nor did he tell anyone else about what he saw. He decided to wait until the next day to talk to Pacey. He thought if he had waited one more day, he would have calmed down.

Nonetheless, that did not work at all. The next day when he walked into school, Dawson was twice as mad. He was so infuriated that he could not listen to his heart. Moreover, when he saw Pacey, he had lost it.

Dawson dedicatedly walked towards him. Unlike the other times he had gotten frustrated, Dawson was thinking first. He wanted to think before he acted.

"Hey." Dawson said calmly.

"Hey man… Um what's up?" Pacey said shocked. Dawson and he were talking but when they did talk, it was always serious.

"Nothing. What about you? Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Dawson questioned. He wanted to give Pacey an opportunity to tell the truth.

"Nothing really." Pacey, unaware of Dawson's intentions, said.

"There's nothing you want to tell me?" Dawson interrogated.

Pacey was suspicious, but he did not confess, "No."

Dawson started to laugh insincerely and said, "You know what I like about liars?"

Pacey looked at Dawson confused, but unexpectedly, Dawson punched Pacey in the face. Dawson punched him hard enough to throw him back onto the floor.

"Nothing…" Dawson declared.

The peers around them noticed the punch. They were all chanting and cheering. Jack, Andie, and Jen all gathered with the horde to see what was happening.

Pacey got up off the floor and headed towards Dawson. He smashed Dawson against the lockers. In frustration, Dawson shoved Pacey off him. Dawson then punched Pacey again. In self-defense, Pacey knocked Dawson onto the floor.

The fight became more and more violent and more personal. The more aggressive it got, the more people came to watch.

Pacey and Dawson were on the ground wrestling each other. Dawson, who got control on the fight, hit Pacey in the face, and then he punched Pacey in the stomach. Dawson stood up and kicked him in the ribs.

Knowing the fight was getting out of control, Jack tried to stop Dawson. He grabbed Dawson and said, "Calm down."

Jack managed to get Dawson away from Pacey. However, Pacey was badly hurt and felt confused with Dawson's intentions.

Jen went over to Pacey to see how he was, "Are you okay?" She said.

Just as things were settling down, Joey had come to see what the controversy was. When things quieted down, all she saw a badly hurt Pacey and an aggravated Dawson.

"Let me ask you this?" Dawson was still angry, "Why did you come here?"

"What?" Pacey said painfully.

"Did you come here to start a problem? Because we all know you and wherever Pacey Witter goes, there's going to be a problem." Dawson shouted.

"I came here to fix the problems." Pacey, who was quieter, debated.

"Bull… Look at the six of us. We all want to fix this problem but when times come, no one is volunteering. No one wants to make the first step. But when things are becoming easier, there you are to ruin it." Dawson yelled

"What are you talking about? I haven't done one thing to you or anyone else." Pacey whispered.

"Okay… Then just one more thing; when were you planning to tell us about your son… " Dawson blurted.

The moment Dawson said that, Pacey turned around and saw Joey. She did not dare to look at Pacey, but she looked so still. It was as if everyone was running one direction and she was staying still. Pacey turned around and looked back. He could not bare to look at her anymore. It was too painful. Pacey looked back at malicious Dawson.

"That's right. Everyone, just for the record," Dawson continued, "Pacey selfishly kept his love child just to ruin everyone's life. All he thinks about is Pacey. He's an egocentric, narcissist, number one jerk."

"What's going on here!" The principal walked down the hall.

The hallway empty right away. The only people were left were Jen, Jack, Andie, Pacey, and Dawson. Pacey was the first to notice that Joey was not there.

"I want the five of you in my office now!" The principal declared.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I want to thank Michaela andPJ4Eva for their great review. In return, I have already sent them this chapter and if you want me to send you chapter 14, do not forget to send a great review.**


	14. Change

**Chapter 14**: Change

The principal received statements from the witnesses, Jack, Andie and Jen. The principal then sent them home and kept Pacey and Dawson. Dawson was inside of the principal's office while Pacey was with the nurse.

However, since the matter was more serious, the principal had called Dawson's parents. When Mitch and Gail heard what had happened, they were shocked.

"You broke a student's ribs, dislocated his arm, and gave him a minor concussion to the head… Moreover, according to witnesses, it was intentional. That is assault in the first degree. I could expel you for this." Principal Peskin declared.

"Principal Peskin, this is my son's very first serious disruption to the school." Mitch reminded.

"Well define a serious disruption. Your son has been in many fights, many arguments, and many controversies over the years… This might be his first serious offence, but he has superfluous amount of minor disruptions that we cannot ignore." Principal Peskin announced.

"What are you suggesting?" Gail said worried.

"According to his past, Dawson has an excessive behavior that resulted in anger. I will say for his punishment, one-week suspension, thirty hours of community service, and two months of anger management." Principal Peskin offered.

"That's sound fair." Gail noted.

"What do you think Dawson?" Mitch asked.

"No." Dawson said irrationally.

"What?" Both Mitch and Gail said.

"This is the best I'm offering." Principal Peskin declared.

"Look. I'm a regular teen who has a few issues. The person you need to be watching is Pacey... I got angry. I'm no psychopath." Dawson debated.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Peskin I have no idea what's with my son." Gail intervened.

"Dawson, who are you? It's as if I don't know my own son. We're trying to help you. Why won't you accept our help?" Mitch wondered.

"It's okay." Principal Peskin interrupted, "Dawson is turning eighteen soon and he obligated to make his own decisions… Let us check out your choices. Either you can accept my offer, or you can deal with expulsion. Moreover, let me remind you that Capeside is a small town. Finding another high school will be difficult. Therefore, you most likely will ruin your year and you would have to repeat your senior year… You have a choice Dawson and don't make the wrong one."

* * *

Later on, Jen, Jack and Andie got together at the pier. They could not believe what was happening. They thought things were heading in the right direction, but life took an unexpected turn.

"Can you believe that Pacey kept their child?" Jack started.

"You don't know that… You know Dawson, and he probably made a false observation." Andie pondered, "Pacey's something, but he's not that dense. Putting the baby up for adoption was the right thing to do."

"You're probably right. Pacey knows best." Jack presumed.

"No… I saw him." Jen spoke for the first.

"What!" Jack and Andie cried.

"I saw his son." Jen confessed.

"Pacey… He umm… Pacey kept his son." Andie stuttered.

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't a false observation or anything like that." Jack wondered.

"Not only did Pacey tell me. I saw their son after Joey's delivery. Last week, Pacey had the exact baby… I don't know why but, he kept their son for a reason." Jen said sympathetically.

* * *

In the evening, Gretchen (who had Joshua) had picked Pacey up from the hospital and was now taking him home.

"Dawson Leery did this to you?" Gretchen said shocked.

"Yes." Pacey said quietly.

"Why?" Gretchen wondered.

Pacey turned around and saw his son sleeping in the back of the car in the child seat. "Why do you think?"

"How did he find out?" Gretchen questioned.

"I don't know." Pacey said.

Gretchen stopped when she reached a stop sign and said, "Are you okay?"

Pacey said, "I'm little bruised but,"

"No, what I mean was; Are you really okay knowing that you don't fit in here anymore?" Gretchen asked.

"What do mean." Pacey said ignorantly.

"You know what I mean… Things are different here. People have changed… This was your home, but somehow, without you knowing, it changed too. The main reason why you came here was to solve your problems. And you most likely could have solved your problems, only if they did not change." Gretchen lectured.

"Yea I know." Pacey said tearfully.

"You haven't made any improvements. Actually, to be correct, there has been regression. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah… I think it might be best if I went back to New York." Pacey declared.


	15. Ready

**Chapter 15: **Ready

Pacey had made a huge choice. He had decided that since he could not make any changes, he should not stay. No matter what he would do, no one in Capeside would accept him. More importantly, no one would accept his son.

He remembered the promise he made to his son when he first moved back to Capeside. His promise was burn into the back of his mind.

"_This town will love you, but they have to accept you first. And I promise you, I will work day and night to make sure everyone accepts you. And if they don't accept you, it won't be because we let them… You are going to love it here in Capeside."_

Pacey had tried everything to keep his promise. He tried reconciling with his old friends. He had tried his personal best to get the town to accept him, but he had failed. He loved it here in Capeside. He wanted his son to grow up here, because this is where he grew up. Nonetheless, it did not look like his son would fit in.

Gretchen, who was carrying a sleeping Joshua, walked into the apartment followed by Pacey. They both were quiet after Pacey decided to leave.

"I think I should call dad." Pacey stated.

"Do you think you should? Right now?" Gretchen wondered.

"He'll have to find sooner or later. And beside, he's been supportive of my decisions." He declared.

"Okay. I'm going to put Joshua to bed." Gretchen understood. Gretchen walked out of the room.

Pacey could not believe he was going to call his dad. Would his dad be supportive, let alone, would he understand?

Just as Pacey was reaching for the phone, the telephone started ringing. Without looking at the caller i.d, he picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said unaware.

"Okay." A familiar voice said.

"Joey, is that you?" Pacey recognized.

"I'm ready to talk." Joey said.

Joey's phone call had influenced Pacey's revelation. Joey, ready to talk, changed Pacey's perspective. This conversation might change his decision to leave.

"Okay. I'm ready to listen." Pacey sat down, ready for a long conversation.

* * *

Last night, Joey and Pacey had a serious conversation. The conversation had to deal with their son. However, it was not hard to find an answer because Joey wanted to see her son. She wanted to be apart of her son's life. More importantly, she Joey came to this decision alone. Pacey had agreed that Joey would come over to his place tomorrow morning and she would meet their son.

Joey walked to Pacey's apartment the next day. Today was very important to her. Today was the day she was going to see her son. Today was the day when she could see how Pacey was responsible. Today was the day.

When she reached Pacey's apartment complex she noticed how old fashioned and vivid it was. Outside the apartment, she saw Pacey waiting outside. When he saw her, he had put on a huge smile on, which made her comfortable.

"Hey." Joey walked up to him.

"Hey." Pacey greeted her with a hug, which made her even more comfortable, "Are you ready."

They pulled away from the hug and she said, "More than I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go upstairs." Pacey actualized.

"Wait Pacey." Joey stopped.

"Yea, Jo?" Pacey said nervous.

"Could we sit out here for a little longer?" Joey asked.

"Sure. No problem. We'll go upstairs when the time is right." Pacey said and they both sat down on the bench.

Joey did not want to rush into this. Nonetheless, she felt like sprinting up the stairs and holding her son. She wanted to hold her son and never let go. However, she did not want to hurry this. She wanted to take this step by step.

**Author's Note: **Don't forget, the top to reviewers will recieve chapter 16. If you would like chapter 16 before I post on the net, please when you review, have a valid email address.


	16. A Problem with Anger

**Author's Note:** I am absolutely sorry about the long delay. I had the longest writers block ever. It frustrated me. I didn't want to just write something and it post. I want to write something authentic. Now that summer is here, I have plenty of time to have a fluent updating on the story.

**FYI: **The story is almost done. I'm going to say five to six chapters. But don't worry, I already have ideas four my fourth story.

* * *

Dawson was walking down the street looking for an unfamiliar building. When he found the building, he took a deep breath and walked into it. As he entered the building, the secretary spotted him right away. 

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm here for the…" His voice became secretive, "I'm here for the anger management class."

"Just head down the hall and it's the first room on the left." She directed.

"Thanks." Dawson said bluntly.

Today was his first day for his anger management class. He was so reluctant to go, but he had no real choice. If he did not attend these classes, he would end up expelled from school.

Moreover, senior year was almost over; it would be over in about three months. He would graduate and move on to his future. It would seem stupid if rebelled against his punishment and not be able to graduate.

He walked into class, the room was gloomy and genuine. Dawson had always imagined these kinds of places to cheerful and imaginative, but it was completely different. Nonetheless, in the room he saw many teenagers around his age. Although these kids looked average, Dawson realized that they had anger issue too. After realizing that he was not alone, Dawson still felt uncomfortable.

Time past and the session was started. There were about eighteen kids in the room and they all got into a circle. Then the instructor took a seat right in the middle of the circle.

"Hello, my name is Charles Finley and I am the instructor for the class… You all came here searching to solve your anger problems. Just so I get this out in the open, if you guys are willing to change, I am willing to help. More importantly, what is said in this room is confidential. No one should repeat anything to anyone…" Mr. Finley started.

Dawson was not really paying any attention. He just thought that if he sat down and did not say anything, then maybe this two-month process would be easy.

"Now," Mr. Finley continued, "some of you were in the class last month and some of you are new. When these sessions start, we usually sit down in the circle, like this, and we explain why we are here… Why don't we start with a last-month's-member and for you new members, you can listen and see how it is done… Teresa, would like to start?"

"Sure," the girl, stood up, "My name is Teresa Ashburton, I'm seventeen years old and I have anger management problem. Even though I do not look like a threat, I used to get angry quite easily. A wrong answer could set me off."

As the girl continued, Dawson hoped he would not have to explain his life story to the class. These people were strangers and Dawson did not feel obligated to tell them his deepest secretes.

Nonetheless, Dawson noticed that no one else felt obligated to tell their life story. One teen boy had a problem with anger because of his father. This young teen girl had anger issues because of her friend's death. Another older member had infuriated because he felt like he never had a true family.

These stories were sympathetic, but they were nothing like Dawson's story. When Dawson compared his life with theirs, he didn't feel that he had an anger problem.

"Okay, next." Mr. Finley said.

Dawson realized it was his turn. He had no idea what to say or how explain his life. He knew that his story would sound stupid and selfish in contrast.

"Oh." Dawson said hesitant. He stood up and glared at the group nervously, "My name is Dawson Leery and I'm seventeen years old."

Dawson started to feel anxious. When Dawson had eye contact with the room, it felt like everyone was judging him. Dawson assumed that these people were judgmental and critical.

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Finley said concerned.

"Kind of." Dawson understated. He was immensely nervous and he felt like running out of the room.

"That's okay." Mr. Finley comforted.

"I really don't have that much to say." Dawson confessed.

"Why is that?" Mr. Finley speculated.

"Well, when I listened to everyone else, my story is nothing compared to theirs. I mean when you listen to my life, everyone will probably think that I'm just a complainer." Dawson elaborated.

"So you don't think you have a problem with violence?" Mr. Finley questioned.

"Actually, I think I'm the last person who results to violence." Dawson pondered.

"So, you don't get into fights, arguments, or you don't get frustrated easily." Mr. Finley wondered.

"Not really… Well, not exactly fights. I would more likely call them disagreements." Dawson stated.

"So you don't feel like" The girl, Teresa, intervened, "you're life is always difficult and confusing."

"No it's just…" Dawson tried to debate, but he was interrupted again.

"You don't feel like your life sucks and you have absolutely no one to talk to." Another boy said.

"Well…" Dawson said.

However, Mr. Finley barged in, "And instead showing your real emotions, you consult to violence. The only way to control your life is if you stay angry all the time."

"STOP!..." Dawson shouted, "I get angry and frustrated easily. Sure, sometimes I use my fist, but it does not mean I have an anger problem. But when I try to explain, no one listens to me and everyone thinks I'm a jerk. I even think I'm a jerk…"

Dawson stopped speaking because he had the biggest revelation ever. As the years went by, he had less people to talk to. He had less people to comfort him. He had less people to trust. Moreover, Dawson was angry because he was all alone.

"And I guess," Dawson continued, "I have an anger management problem."

**

* * *

Author's Comment: Don't forget to post a review. Be completely honest and since the story is almost done. Tell me if you have an ideas about the fourth story. **


	17. For the First Time

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Micheala and Superfan for their great review and since they summited a great review, I already sent them this chapter. If you want me to sent you chapter 18, before I post it, just summit a great review and a working email address.

Inside Pacey's apartment, Joey was absolutely changed. Her raised spirits were justified. She was holding her son for the first time in eight months, but Joshua was not struggling or crying. He was smiling immensely. It was as if he knew that she was his mother. This entire year was hectic for Joey, but for first time in eight months, Joey was actually happy.

Pacey was watching Joey holding their son. He had nothing to say because there were no words that could describe the moment. However, the silence had made his day. This made him feel that he had a reason to stay.

After a few moments of silence, Joey looked up at Pacey and then she said, "Pacey, thank you so much."

"For what?" Pacey said mystified.

"I know that you kept Joshua not because you wanted to or just to rebel against everyone. You kept our son, because you knew it was the right thing to do… I really admire you for that." Joey started to get tearful.

Pacey grabbed her hand to hold it. He did not say anything because being there for Joey was enough. More importantly, this was the first time that all three of them were together.

"You know," Joey spoke, "I really wish that I don't have to go back to reality. Because the moment I go back, I won't be able to face any of it… The moment my dad finds out about this, he'll go crazy. He'll probably send me across the country… My sister will just put me in more therapy sessions… Our so-call friends would most likely turn this into a soap opera event… I really wish all of that could just go away... But enough with the tearfulness. I just want this moment to stay positive."

"You don't have to go back." Pacey explained.

"What are you talking about?" Joey wondered.

"You know you're welcome here." He equivocated.

"I can't just stay here for the night and not go home. My family would be worried. Knowing my sister, she would call the police. And when I do come home the next morning, my dad would give me a lecture." Joey rambled.

"What I meant was… You are welcome to stay here; you are welcome to move in." Pacey recommended.

"Move in?" Joey repeated.

"You don't have to go back Joey. Not if you don't want to. You can move in and stay with me and Josh." Pacey elaborated. Before Joey could speak, Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey passionately. Joey (who was still holding Josh) enjoyed the zealous kiss.

This was it. Joey had an obligation to make her own choice and no one else could make it for her. After the past, Joey knew that she could not ignore the problem. She would have to make a choice and wait for the aftermath.

"Joey, I'll be right back. I just have to go to the kitchen and get Joshua a bottle." Pacey said.

"Okay…" Joey whispered.

"Be back in a second." Pacey got up and took the bottle. Pacey did not have to go get a bottle. All he was doing was trying to give Joey some time alone to think. He wanted her to have a moment alone to digest what he just told her.

About fifteen minutes later, Pacey came back hoping that Joey had come to a reasonable decision. Nonetheless, Pacey was appalled when he came into the living room to find that the only living soul there was Joshua. She left Joshua alone in the living room and she left a note. Pacey grabbed the note and had no idea what to expect.

_Dear Pacey,_

_You have no idea how much you made my dreams come true by keeping Joshua. But, to be completely honest, even though it was my dream, I'm not sure if I was ready for it to come true. You will probably be a great father…. However, I'm not sure if I'll be a good mother. I made this decision not because I'm afraid. I made this decision for Joshua. I think it would be for the best that I leave._

_I know that this might not be exactly what you want to hear, but just remember that because it sounds like good idea, and looks like a good idea, does not mean it will be a good idea. It might seem like it is a good idea that I'll be a mother, but I know it is not._

_Love,_

_Joey._


	18. Ready or Not

**Chapter 19: **Ready or not...

Later on, Pacey went out to the pier. At first he went out onto the pier looking for Joey. Nonetheless, after a little amount of time, he gave up. He had lost all hope. Pacey sat down on a bench.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice said.

Pacey turned around to see that it was Jen. He then said, "Hey."

"Can I sit next to you?" Jen asked.

"Sure." Pacey whispered.

"Are you okay?" Jen wondered.

"No… Jen I'm not okay." He confessed.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Jen asked.

"You can tell me why I can back to Capeside? What was I looking for?" Pacey questioned.

"I think…" Jen responded with no hesitation, "You were hoping that you would find something. I didn't matter what you found but you hoped for some progression."

"Well it was a waste of time because I didn't find anything." Pacey complained.

"I think you did find something." She stated.

"I did?" Pacey said confused.

"I think you are a great guy and despite your best of intentions, you found out that it is time for you to move on." Jen announced.

"I just wished… it didn't hurt this much." Pacey whimpered.

Jen then looked over at Pacey who was sitting quietly. He looked so alone. For a long moment, they just sat next to each other. She reached out and put her hand on her shoulder.

Pacey shook his head trying to hold his emotions, but it was too much. Jenifer pulled him over toward her as he starts sniveling.

"It's okay…" Jen spoke.

* * *

After Jen's moment with Pacey, he decided to move. Jen unusually encouraged this. She knew that she could not ask him to stay because, she knew that staying here would only cause him pain and she had no place to tell him stay. She wasn't the one who needed to tell him what to do. 

Pacey left to head home, but Jen decided to stay. She had a lot to think about. First of all, Jen entered her senior year, with no friends and it looked like she would graduate without any friends. She wanted to do something about it.

Fortunately, her answer walked right in front of her. Dawson had walked out of a building. It looked as if he had a revelation.

"Well look who is? It's the bully Dawson... What are you doing here?" Jen teased.

"Anger management." Dawson honestly spoke.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yea." He declared.

"So are you changed now? Because in my opinion you changing is like stopping a global war. It's practically impossible."

"Practically, but it is still possible." Dawson announced.

"Now are you going to change the entire universe of our friendships?" She debated.

"I hope so." Dawson anticipated.

"Well maybe you can assimilate this… Pacey is moving. He is moving for good." Jen declared.

"What?" He said confused.

"Yea, and maybe this is your chance to win over Joey… Dawson…" Jen begun to lecture, "We're all graduating soon. We have to move on and as sad as it might sound, it is time four us to go our separate ways. Ready or not, it is time for us to move forward… Maybe this is your last chance to do something selfless… You should make up with your friend, before he leaves."


	19. It's time to move on

**Chapter 19:**…Its time to move on!

Joey's letter gave Pacey a huge reality check. Coming here to Capeside, trying to solve his problem, was idealistic. He had done everything he could possible do. He had tried apologizing to his friends. He had tried talking to Joey. He had tried things on his own for a while, but unfortunately, life was not heading in the right direction.

Pacey was in house packing up. Even though it was a last minute decision, Pacey had decided that he should go back to New York. It would be pointless if he stayed in Capeside. There was nothing here for him. It was time for him to move forward. He wanted Joshua to have a great future, but his future would be in New York.

Last year, moving away from Capeside was a hard, but he had so much hope when he came back. Nonetheless, moving away again would be the hardest. However, it was time for Pacey to move on with his life.

Gretchen walked into Pacey's room and said, "Hey. You have a visitor."

"Well tell whoever it is, I'm not here… because I'm not in the mood for visitors." Pacey confessed.

"I think you want to see this person." Gretchen announced, "I'll just be in Joshua's room while you are greeting your guess."

After he walked into the living room, the last person Pacey he expected to see was in his apartment. Dawson Leery was standing right in front of him. To be completely honest, Dawson looked genuine and sincere.

"Looks like you're running? Where you're heading?" Dawson wondered.

"Anywhere but Capeside will do." Pacey said bluntly.

"Wow that was direct." Dawson said.

"Dawson, why are you here?" Pacey said confused.

"Well you see, a long time ago, there was these two kids who were the best friends. They were inseparable. However, when they got older, society changed. They innocently went into high school on good terms, but they ended up in competition over a girl. Though, you see when that girl made a choice between the two of them, the guy who was left out, could not believe it. He became angry and frustrated. He kept things bottle up and the more he did, the more isolated he became. His isolation not only affected him, but it affected others." Dawson lectured.

"Dawson, what's going on?" Pacey said freely.

"I'm sorry, that I made things hard in your life." Dawson apologized.

"Dawson, I heard this all before. Why should I believe you now? What makes this apology different from the other apologies you made in the past?" Pacey declared.

Dawson did not know how to respond to Pace's palpable debate. Dawson's equanimity turned into hysteria. All Dawson wanted was to be was honest, but he had no idea how to answer Pacey's questions.

"I don't know." Dawson incited.

"Dawson, I'm moving and despite the great friendship we had in the past, its time to say goodbye." Pacey affirmed. In a repugnant manner, Pacey continued packing.

"Is there's anything I can do to make you stay." Dawson pleaded.

"Dawson, I appreciate that you are here, but there's nothing that can be said or done. It's time for us to move on. It's time to go our separate way." Pacey obviated.

"And you're giving up just like that?" Dawson complained.

Unexpectedly, Pacey hugged Dawson with all his heart. It was hard departing from his friend. This moment would probably be the last time they would see each other. Despite what has happened between them, Pacey would never forget his friendship with Dawson Leery.

"Goodbye Dawson." Pacey went back to packing.

"Bye." Dawson said.

**Author's Note: I know that it is summer vacation. Nonetheless, instead of sending the chapter through emails, b/c you guys are on vacation, how about the fact that if you guys send plenty of reviews, I'll update fast.**

**Author's comment:** I change the problem b/c some of you read my mistake. My bad... Thanks for pointing it out.


	20. Dawson’s Apologies are Meaningless Words

Dawson was walking in the pier. After his conversation with Pacey, he didn't feel like going home. He realized that his best friend, Pacey, was moving. It seemed that his entire life would change completely. At a moment like this, he felt like being alone. However, things changed when he saw Joey. She was sitting all by herself just watching the waves.

Unexpectedly, Dawson walked towards Joey and he said, "Hey Joey."

Joey didn't respond. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and if she did feel like talking, Dawson Leery would not have been her first choice. She assumed that he would be the last person who would understand her.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Dawson pondered.

Joey shrugged and said, "I feel like being alone right now."

"Well," Dawson sat down next to her, "I'll be alone with you."

Joey felt apprehensive when Dawson sat down next to her. She had no idea what he wanted from her. Dawson and Joey had been distant for quite some time. She had no idea what to expect from the conversation.

"Dawson, what do you want?" Joey whispered.

"Well…" Dawson began.

However, Joey interrupted her, "Do you want to tell me, that I should know how to make my own choices and that I've made a huge mistake letting Pacey go?"

"No." Dawson said.

"Do you want to tell me that I'm pathetic for putting my child up for adoption and then regretting my choice?" Joey argued.

"No." Dawson said quietly.

"Then why are you here?" Joey wondered, "What do you need to say."

"I'm sorry." Dawson blurted kindly, "All I want to say is sorry."

Joey was speechless. That was the last thing she had expected Dawson to say. However, nonetheless, she has heard apologies before from Dawson.

"I'm sorry Dawson, I want to accept your apology, but your apologies are nothing but meaningless words. I know you mean well, but honesty is a problem for you." Joey disagreed.

"You want honesty… Everything you just said about you making mistake, having trouble making choices, and letting your son go… that was honesty…" Dawson debated.

Joey turned away from him and ignored him. His valueless lecture meant nothing to her. Dawson, on the other hand, wanted to make everything right. However, no one would listen to him. He had to say something to save all his friends. He had to take action.

"Pacey is moving!" Dawson exclaimed.

Dawson news of Pacey moving had triggered Joey, but she did not want to admit it. She then said, "Well, maybe it's for the best."

"Why do you say that?" Dawson asked.

"Because maybe if he moves, then Joshua will end up fine. He won't have to know that he had a terrible mother." She confessed.

"Joey you're not a terrible mother." Dawson quarreled.

"Yes I am." Joey didn't believe him.

"Joey, for the past year, everyone has made things complicated for you... Including me. They brainwashed your mind. You'd stopped trusting your judgment and relied on others… Right now, forget what other people have told you. Forget the crap you heard… … If you keep this up, you will lose everything. You will lose your dreams, hopes, and future. No one is stopping you now. Make your own choice Joey." Dawson lectured.

"What if I can't?" Joey said profoundly.

"You can. Don't be afraid Joey. There is nothing to be afraid of." Dawson declared, "Your right… Words are just words. But if you let Pacey go, you will _feel it_. You will feel how you not only lost Pacey and Joshua, but you realize that you will lose yourself."

"I hate to tell you this, but I think I already lost my self along time ago." Joey acknowledged.

"Well, you sitting here alone will not help you find yourself." Dawson emphasized, "Goodbye Joey. I hope you make the right choice."

**

* * *

Author's Note: I love all of your reviews. Thanks so much! There's about 3 or 4 more chapters left before the end.**


	21. Do Not Leave

Asking Him to StayCorrected

The night Pacey was moving, it was raining. It was raining rigorously and vividly. However, that did not delay Pacey's moving schedule. He still planned on moving back to New York. Nothing would get in his way because there was nothing here for him to stay. He would not regret moving back. More importantly, when he does leave, he will not look back.

_Pacey had moved from Capeside many times. However, this time was nothing in contrast to his previous departures:_

_(LOVE IS COMPLICATED)_

_**Joey, who was in the shed, was spying on Pacey. Pacey was about to sail the seven seas. This was her chance to go with Pacey and start a relationship with him. Why was she stuck inside this shed? She was stuck inside the box with Dawson. **_

_**Joey did not want to be stuck. She wanted to be free with Pacey. Why was she stuck in the paradoxical universe? **_

**_Pacey set sail that day and Joey never stopped him. Joey never had the chance to tell him that she loved him. Joey lost a part of her that day._**

_(LIFE IS COMPLICATED)_

"_**I guess I got to go." Joey said, preparing for Pacey's departure. **_

_**Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and passionately kissed her. The action came out of nowhere. This kiss pleased Joey. Therefore, she responded to the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck. They began to kiss one more passionately.**_

_**After they break from the kiss, Pacey said, "Joey…, I love you!" **_

"_**I love you too!" Joey repeated.**_

_**All of this was too much for Joey. Joey gave Pacey one more kiss and she ran off into the rain.**_

"Pacey!" Gretchen yelled and brought Pacey out of his cataleptic stage. She was running out of the apartment complex. She came up to him and put an umbrella over his head.

"Yeah." Pacey responded.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

Pacey took a deep breath and without thinking, he said, "I've been ready."

"Okay," Gretchen replied, "Well I'll drive the moving van and you can drive the truck.

"Sure... And I'll take Joshua." Pacey said tediously.

"Fine. I'll see you in New York in a few hours." She announced.

Gretchen got into the moving van and took off. Pacey took one good look at his old home. This last look would probably be the last time he would see Capeside, Massachusetts. It was time for him to move forward.

After getting Joshua settled in the baby seat, Pacey got into the car. He then started the car's ignition. Just before he stepped on the gas, he adjusted the mirror and then all of the sudden his heart was racing. He saw Joey Potter running from the back.

He turned around because he was in dismay. He could not believe she was here. However, he did not know if she was here to say goodbye, or to try to stop him from moving.

He got out of the car even though it was still raining hard and boisterously. Pacey just stood by the car and Joey raced to him.

Right as she approached him, she did not say anything. After a moment of silence, Pacey started to lose his hope.

"Joey? Are you here to say goodbye?" Pacey assumed.

Just as things seemed predictable, Joey grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Pacey then put his hands around her waist and responded to the kiss. The two were standing the rain, but the kiss spiritually warmed their spirits.

Joey pulled away from the kiss and said, "I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want you to leave Pacey… Pacey… Please… I'm asking you to stay."

This was completely different from Pacey's other goodbyes. This departure was distinctive special different because this time, Joey had decided to ask him to stay. She was trying her personal best, to make sure she would not lose Pacey nor lose her son, Joshua.

However, how would Pacey respond to this? It was his time to make a decision. Would he leave and never come back or would he stay one more time? Would he take one more chance to start his life over? Would he risk getting his heartbroken and lose all of his hopes? Nonetheless, if he did leave, would he be able to live with himself. Could he live with himself and ask himself _what if?_


	22. The Cycle that lead to Graduation

The Cycle that lead to Graduation

Two months later, because of one decision, things had changed completely. Fortunately, it seemed as if, everything had turned towards the right direction. To be discrete, it was all a circulatory process. Pacey could not solve this problem. However, if each person took a piece of the puzzle, then they would reach a resolution.

Pacey is the one who started the cycle. After Joey abandoned him and his son, he then talked to Jen about his problem. Subsequently, Jen talked to Dawson about his last chance to create a selfless deed. That resulted in Dawson saying goodbye to Pacey, but a goodbye just did not cut it for him. Therefore, Dawson went to Joey. He gave Joey encouragement and his blessing. Joey then ran right back to Pacey.

As anyone can see, it was a friendship cycle. Not one person could solve this problem. It actually took the entire gang to solve it.

Nonetheless, curiosity resolved around Pacey's decision. What did he do? What did he decide? Coming back after his sailing trip, was his first time returning. Even though he had a chance to live New York, he took his son, and he came back home. He thought about it, and he knew the third time would be the charm. He would take one more chance because he did not want to live the rest of his life wondering, _what if_.

However, where is the gang now? You are probably wondering what other accomplishments have they earned. Well after four years of high school, it was time for them to graduate. It was time for them to graduate to adulthood.

Andie and Joey were graduating valedictorian with three other students. After his last two years, Pacey had brought his grades up to a B plus average. Therefore, he was graduating with Dawson, Jack, Jen, Andie and Joey. This was the real deal. They had the gowns, the graduation hats, and they were preparing for adulthood.

As the principle was giving his speech, Joey was staring at Pacey who was sitting right next to her. She could not believe this was happening. She could not believe that she was graduating with her high school sweetheart. She then reminisced how she got there.

* * *

"_You're doing what?" Mr. Potter said in dismayed.  
_

"_I'm moving in with Pacey." Joey announced._

"_Joey, what are you talking about?" Bessie questioned._

"_Pacey has been pretty self active for this past year… When I decided to give up my baby for adoption, as we all know, he disagreed with it… But what we didn't know is that his father hired a lawyer for Pacey." Joey explained._

"_A lawyer?" Bessie could not believe any of this._

"_And did the lawyer help Pacey at all?" Mr. Potter wondered._

"_He helped Pacey tremulously! Pacey ended up keeping his… our son. He moved away to New York so that we wouldn't know… but he came back." Joey equivocated._

"_I can't believe this!" Mr. Potter expressed._

"_What's going to happen now?" Bessie asked._

"_I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to move in with Pacey… I do not need your permission. I do not need your blessing. I do not need anything from you because I'm adult. And unlike the past, I am making my own decision." Joey declared proudly._

* * *

Joey came back to reality, when the principle started calling names. This was it! Once they received their diploma, they would officiously be adults. 

Behind Joey, Dawson was sitting next to Jen. All of them were actually glad they were graduating. It was time to move on. Jen was just happy that they were graduating on good terms. Dawson, on the other hands, had big plans after graduations.

_

* * *

After Dawson had talked to both Joey and Pacey, he headed back to the pier and predictably, he saw Jen there. It was as if she was waiting for him. _

_He walked up to her and said, "Hey." _

"_So," Jen wanted to be discrete, "How things go?"_

"_I talked to both Joey and Pacey." He sat down next to her._

"_What happened?" She asked curiously._

"_Jen…" Dawson began._

"_It didn't work did it?" Jen assumed._

"_It did work in a sense of forgiveness… Nevertheless, Jen… Nothing will stop us from moving on. Even though we are good friends, we have to move forward." He stated._

"_Yeah… That's one of life's loopholes." Jen mumbled._

"_It's the one that is usually most complained." He labeled. _

"_So it's graduation, and that is probably going to be the last time we'll see each other." She reminded._

"_Yeah. What are you going to do after graduation?" He asked_

"_I don't really know what the future has stored for me? After these last couple of years, I still don't know what I want?... I been accepted to college in Boston, but I still don't know what I want to do?... What about you? What are you going to do after graduation?" Jen confessed._

"_I decided that college isn't the right thing for me right now. I guess I'm going to go to travel the world; well actually I'm traveling the west coast." Dawson proclaimed._

"_Wow, that's the last thing I'd expected. When I first moved her, it seemed that I would end up the freelance traveler and you would be college material… Who would have guessed?" Jen giggled._

"_Yeah… Who would have guessed?" Dawson repeated._


	23. To Graduate

**Chapter 23: **To Graduate

The graduation was almost over. All the principal had to do was call the names of the graduating seniors. The principal called dozens of names, but the moment came when he called "Dawson Leery!"

Dawson's parents were cheering and clapping. In addition, of his parent's celebration, his friends were commemorating the moment. He was the first of his friends to graduate.

Little after his name, the Principal called out "Jen Lindley!" Jen proudly walked up the stage and Grams was even more proud to see her granddaughter graduate.

As the principal leisurely started to call out more names, Joey started to have a conversation with Pacey.

"Hey Pace." Joey whispered.

"Yeah?" Pacey responded with a huge smile.

"What's going to happen after graduation?" She asked.

"Well I guess, we can go to the party. We can see if Gretchen can watch Joshua." Pacey suggested.

"No, you misunderstood. What I meant was… What is going to happen to us, as a family, after graduation?" Joey clarified.

"Well… I don't know… I'm just happy that we're a family." Pacey sidetracked.

Before Joey could continue the conversation, the principal called out "Andrea McPhee!" and "Jack McPhee!" They went up to the stage and received their diploma.

Pacey went back to Joey and he said, "What do you want to happen after graduation?"

"I want us to stay together." Joey pleaded.

"And I'll make sure that nothing will separate us." He declared, "But right now I don't want you to worry about anything." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Joey didn't want to make a big deal about this, especially at a time like this. She was just too afraid that something was going to happen to her fragile universe. She wanted to make sure that she could start this family without any obligations.

However, her thought process was clouded when the principal said, "Joey Potter!" A small cheer came from their section. As she grabbed her diploma, she looked into the crowd and she was disappointed too see that neither Bessie nor her father was there. They both refused to go. Nonetheless, Joey looked over a different section and saw plenty of people cheering for her. She knew that she had many other people who cared about her and loved her.

Time past as Pacey was waiting to have his name shouted out. When he first started high school, graduation was not a big deal to him. However, things had changed and graduation meant, graduating into adulthood. It was his time to be a man. It was his time to face the world.

Nonetheless, without warning, the principal shouted out his name. When he heard "Pacey Witter!", he enthusiastically jumped out of his seat and headed for the diploma. He received this diploma, turned around, and saw his entire family and friends standing up. He had done it! He had graduated.

When he sat back down, the principal continued up with the last students, but Joey had a life altering revelation. She turned around and started talking to Pacey.

"Pace." Joey called.

"Yeah." He said with an immense smile.

"I love you." She declared.

"And I love you too." Pacey responded. Everything was getting better. He could not imagine what could make this better.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Joey announced.

"So do I?" Pacey replied.

"Well then…" However, before Joey could have continued the principal interrupted her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, the Capeside High School Class of Two Thousand and One!" The principal said.

Everyone stood up, except for Joey. Pacey then looked down and stared in Joey's eyes. She had one question for Pacey:

"Will you marry me?" Joey asked rewardingly.


	24. Epilouge

Epilogue

**Author's Note: I know that this story was a bit shorter than the last ones, but trust me, the fourth story, is even more complex. The next story will have more twists, turns, lies, and deception. It is not a sure thing but it will be called The Complication of Adulthood. Give me no more than a week before I post the first chapter. It might seem like a long time, but for now, here is a preview to the new story:**

* * *

Pacey was walking into his modest and modern apartment complex. He was coming home from his successful job at the restaurant.

"Hey honey." Pacey walked in and kissed his wife. Joey had just put their fifteen-month-old son to sleep.

"How was your day?" Joey asked.

"Perfect. There is nothing better than coming home to my wife and son." Pacey declared.

* * *

"I'm on my own now. I have no plans for my future... When I was a kid, I had big dreams to become a filmmaker, and everyone believed it… However, one day I forgot that dream. But, I want to find that dream again." Dawson announced.

* * *

"You see there is this guy I'm kind of dating." Jen announced.

"Who is he?" Jack wondered with extreme curiosity.

"I can't say." She blushed, "But I can tell you this, I really care about him and he really cares about me."

* * *

"Pacey, you owe me a lot of money, and I suggest you find one way or another to give me that money, or else there will be severe consequences in your life." A strange vicious man threatened Pacey. Pacey was in deep trouble.

* * *

Dawson looked down at her risk. Her risk was severely bruised and discolored. His mind jumped into concern and disbelief.

"Joey? Where did you get those bruises?" Dawson demanded.

"It's nothing. It's just me being clumsy." Joey started to become isolated.

However, after seeing that one bruise, Dawson's eyes caught the other contusions on her body. Her neck was purplish and there cut on her lip.

"I don't think you are telling me everything… Is Pacey beating you?" Dawson wondered.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Stay tune and have a great summer!**


End file.
